Glad You Came
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Neji knew that he shouldn't like Sasuke but he couldn't help but be intrigued…he wondered if there could be more to the snobby rich kid than meets the eye AU NejiSasu/SasuNeji


**Glad You Came**

**Okay so I don't think I've ever written this pairing before so let me know what you think**

**As always I own nothing**

He wasn't supposed to like him. He was a stuck up rich kid that never had to work for anything in his life. Or at least that's what he used to think. When he met Sasuke he'd thought very little of him. The man was definitely attractive, but looks only get someone so far. His pale skin was a beautiful contrast to his pitch-black hair and piercing black eyes. The muscular body was a contrast to his delicate completion that made him almost look like a doll. Though his hair was spiked in a way that looked like a duck butt with long bangs he some how pulled it off. In short Sasuke was hot without even trying.

It wasn't as if Neji hadn't come from a rich family, it was the fact that he had to earn it. Living with his Uncle meant that he wasn't favored as much as his cousins. He had to work to prove himself and the fact that he was worthy of the Hyuuga name. Neji was good looking as well, though his white eyes sometimes scared people away, they also intrigued many others. His hair was long and often in a low ponytail down his back. It didn't hurt that his body was well built. What hurt him in the eyes of many was his sexuality, once it came out he knew that he'd never have full acceptance from his family.

He didn't get to know Sasuke Uchiha until he became friends with Naruto. The loud blond could make friends with anyone and somehow he'd won over him as a friend. What always surprised him was the fact that Sasuke would put up with Naruto. He always figured that Sasuke would find Naruto too low class to be friends with. It wasn't until he learned more about their friendship did he find out more about Sasuke.

It was at a party that Naruto was throwing that he found out more about the youngest Uchiha. He was watching the two interact, the fact that Naruto was the only one that really got Sasuke out from behind his walls. He tried to hide it but Naruto could make him laugh at his stupidity. "How did those two become friends?" Neji asked Kiba, whom seemed to know everything about everyone.

Kiba took a drink from his beer before answering, "They had pretty similar childhoods aside from the money aspect. Of course when they first met it started with a fight. No one really knows what the fight was about but it was right after the death of Sasuke's parents so I guess they bonded over the fact that both of their parents died." Kiba saw that Neji looked puzzled at the fact that the two men had been friends since childhood and hadn't killed each other by the time that they reached college. Everyone knew that their fights were epic, yet somehow the next day they always seemed to be okay again. "Honestly if Naruto weren't straight I think they would have hooked up by now," Kiba laughed as he took another drink.

"Don't you mean if they both weren't straight?" Neji asked. He always pictured that the young Uchiha heir would be straight. He had to have attracted many girls because of his looks.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba laughed. "Uchiha's about as gay as you can get," he told him, surprising Neji. "It's funny if you get Sasuke drunk he's actually pretty cool to be around, but he's also kind of a slut. It's hilarious to watch, but he's never hit on Naruto which I always found surprising," Kiba said, showing once again that he knew everything about everyone. "Why do you ask? I didn't think you'd care about Sasuke," Kiba asked.

"I was just curious," Neji shrugged. "Sasuke just doesn't seem like the type of person to hang out with Naruto. They're pretty much opposites," he said, figuring that it was obvious. The bubbly blond didn't appear to have much of anything in common with the antisocial Uchiha.

"You'd be surprised," Kiba said. "Don't get me wrong the guy can be a total jerk, but I've seen him get Naruto out of a lot of shit," he told him, both of them knowing that throwing around the Uchiha name could get you a lot. "You two would probably get along actually, he's as much of a nerd as you," he laughed.

"I'm not a nerd," Neji said, slightly offended. "Some of us just like to keep our grades up so we can actually graduate," he argued and Kiba only laughed more. "Okay this conversation is done now," he said as he got up and walked away. He glanced at Sasuke again, who was more than tipsy at that point and therefore actually smiling and laughing along with the others. It was at that point he wondered if he should get to know the other man.

It was months before the two actually did talk. Neji walked into the library during study week. He looked for a place to sit but every table was taken. He sighed and was about to leave but then he saw Sasuke taking up an entire table with notes and open books. He walked over and took a deep breathe before asking, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Sasuke appeared to be caught off guard. It wasn't easy to sneak up on the young man but he had been so immersed in his work that he hadn't even noticed the man walk up. "Why?" Sasuke asked. The two of them weren't exactly friends, they hardly interacted and when they did it was usually because of Naruto. He knew that he sounded rude but the question surprised him.

"Because there are no other tables available," Neji informed him. Sasuke looked around, showing how long he had been there since he hadn't noticed the fact that it was full. He just shrugged and wordlessly signaled for him to sit. "Thanks," Neji said, unsure of what to think about Sasuke.

As Sasuke went back to studying Neji couldn't help but watch him. He was definitely attractive and it showed more when he wasn't glaring or simply bored. The concentration on his face was different from how he looked other times. He occasionally bit his bottom lip while thinking of the answer to a study guide problem. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to study?" Sasuke's question pulled him out of a trance. The man didn't even have to look at him to know he was staring; it had almost become a sixth sense to know when a person was staring.

"I wasn't staring," Neji argued. All he got in return was a look from Sasuke that told him the man didn't believe him. "I just don't get you," Neji admitted. "You're a complete ass yet somehow you have Naruto as a best friend," he explained.

"If I'm such an ass then why don't you find a different place to sit?" Sasuke snapped. He didn't care what people thought, but after agreeing to let him sit by him he shouldn't be calling him an ass. Neji frowned and Sasuke just sighed and sat back in his chair. "We just work as friends, don't ask why," he said as he looked at the other man.

"Some people think you may like him as more than a friend," Neji said just to see his reaction. Sasuke just chuckled, signaling that it was a ridiculous idea. "You guys are pretty close," Neji pointed out.

"He's most definitely not my type," Sasuke told him. "Naruto's a good friend but I'd never date a guy that I have to bail out of some situation at least once a month. I have higher expectations than that, plus I don't go for people that I know I could never have." He looked annoyed by the conversation, probably because he'd had it many times before. People thought that there was no way they could be just good friends when Sasuke was gay; even it were one-sided.

"Then what is your type?" Neji asked, though he wasn't sure why. He shouldn't care, but he couldn't help but be curious. Knowing that Sasuke was gay just made him more intriguing.

"Why do you know someone that's interested?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to be amused by the conversation. "Are you interested?" he then asked, knowing that the other man was gay as well. He probably was being an ass but it was too much fun to tease the older man. He'd always found him to be attractive but he knew nothing about him. While he should have been studying the man in front of him was becoming much more interesting than the textbook in front of him.

"I thought we already established that I think you're an ass why would I want you?" Neji calmly asked.

"I could say the same about you," Sasuke replied, surprising the longhaired man. "Or do you not like when people that hardly know a thing about you call you an ass?" he asked, clearly smug from the reaction he got from Neji. He looked down at his book, attempting to act as if he were no longer interested in the conversation.

"Then why don't we get to know each other?" Neji suggested. He wasn't even sure what made him say it, but looking at Sasuke made him want to know more. "You know so that I can call you an ass out of experience rather than second hand knowledge," he lamely said.

Sasuke just chuckled, "I'm sure that's why." He smirked and said, "Sure, but not now, I really do have to study. That's what study week is for after all." He looked back down at his books and seemed annoyed when Neji continued the conversation.

"I didn't know Uchihas actually studied," Neji commented. "Isn't it supposed just come naturally to you?" he asked. Uchihas were notorious for being geniuses. His brother Itachi had graduated with ease – the perfect grades without even seeming to try.

"Not all of us are like my brother," Sasuke snapped. He didn't like to be compared to his brother. "Not all of us can graduate long before we're supposed to. Some of us have to work for it even though I know that I could never live up to Itachi's goals. Now if you'll excuse me I really do need to study," he said as he ended the conversation. Neji looked at him in a different light, he didn't realize that Sasuke looked at himself that way. The other man tried to surpass his brother but thought that he never could. He was trying to prove himself and that meant a lot considering that being an Uchiha meant something.

It was later that week that they met again. This time it was when Sasuke was smoking. Neji took the opportunity to start conversation just by that one action. "You know smoking is bad for you," he said as he sat next to him on the bench where Sasuke was smoking.

"So are a lot of things," Sasuke shrugged before taking another hit off his cigarette. "My life would be pretty boring if I did nothing that was bad for me," he added before putting out his cigarette. "Being Naruto's friend is bad enough for your health so I guess I live a dangerous life," he said with a smirk.

Neji could help but laugh a little, because he knew that Naruto did cause a lot of trouble. "That bad?" Neji asked. He hadn't hung out with Naruto as much as Sasuke had, but he'd heard stories.

"You have no idea," Sasuke shrugged and Neji realized that the man might not be as much of a prude as he liked people to think. "I'm surprised he hasn't landed us both in jail by now," he said as he leaned against the bench. "He sure as hell doesn't know what no trespassing means," he told Neji, whom just seemed surprised that Sasuke would be one to trespass. "Certainly never a dull moment with the idiot," he said as if it were nothing.

"I'm sure," Neji replied, not knowing what else to say. Hearing that he probably should have landed himself in jail by that point was a surprise Neji. He always pictured him to keep tradition of the picture perfect Uchiha. He never pictured Sasuke breaking the law, but anything was possible with Naruto. He looked at Sasuke, not sure what the man was really like. He wasn't sure if he should be listen to what other people thought he was like or try to get to know the man better and see the other side of the feisty Uchiha. "So which side is the real you?" he asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not sure what to think of the question.

"The prude ass that is concentrated on school or the guy that goes with Naruto and potentially gets into a shit load of trouble?" he clarified.

Sasuke just shrugged, "Why can't I be both?" He wasn't sure why people had to fit into one box. "If you annoy me I'm going to be an ass, apparently when I'm drunk I become quite the 'slut,' in school I'm going to study, and I can relax when I'm with good friends. I'd like to think that nobody is so one-dimensional that one thing can describe him or her. Or are you so one-dimensional that you think that everyone else is?" he asked as he looked at Neji.

"I guess I don't have anyone to bring out the crazy in me," Neji replied, knowing that school mostly did engulf his life. He had friends but they didn't go on crazy nights that could possibly land them in jail.

"Naruto's picking what we do tomorrow night so it'll be far from normal, you should come," Sasuke suggested. He never liked people, but there was something different about Neji that he couldn't describe. If most people had come up to him and tried to start a conversation he would have ignored them but something about Neji was different. "Just call Naruto if you want to come," Sasuke said as he stood up ready to leave.

"Or I could call you," Neji said with a smirk. The other man looked just as amused by his suggestion.

Sasuke's response was to grab Neji's phone that was sticking out of the pocket of his bag. "You really should put a code on this," he told him as he unlocked the phone's screen. He typed in his number and all Neji could do was stare. When he was finished he handed him back the phone and said, "I guess you can."

Nothing else was said and Sasuke walked away. The brunet looked down at his phone and smiled when he saw that Sasuke used _Ass_ as the contact name for his number. He was starting to realize that Sasuke was only partly like the image everyone else portrayed. He may be rude and uncaring at times but he knew there was a whole other side to him.

Neji wasn't sure what to expect from that night. Naruto wouldn't tell what they were doing, instead driving them to wherever he had in mind. "Where exactly are we going?" Neji asked, suddenly unsure about the decision to go out.

"Come on don't be a party pooper, it'll be fun," Naruto grinned, which only made him more worried. "Sasuke's not even worried, that means we haven't gotten beyond crazy yet," the blond told him.

"And if we do we'll just get drunk," Kiba chimed in from next to him. He laughed at the look on his face, "This is just like the first time we brought Sasuke with us. "It took a long time to get the stick out of his ass so that he'd come with us, now he always comes," Kiba informed Neji.

"Who else is going to bail you guys out when you do something stupid enough to get you in trouble with the law?" Sasuke asked. "You'd all have a criminal record of some sort if it weren't for me," he said.

"Don't exclude yourself from that," Naruto said. "You're crazy too," he reminded him. "He's a little too competitive," he told Neji. "If one of us challenges him to something he will do it, it's awesome," Naruto laughed as he turned down a dark road.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time about trespassing?" Sasuke asked Naruto when the blond stopped the car in front of the lake.

"Well then they shouldn't have the lake on their private property," Naruto shrugged. "At least not the one with the cool rock to jump off of," he laughed as he threw his shirt to the side. "Besides the old lady should be sleeping by now," he laughed.

"I didn't know we'd be swimming, I didn't bring anything to wear," Neji said as he looked at the men.

"Neither did we," Sasuke said as he too took off his shirt. Neji watched wide-eyed when Naruto got fully naked. "Scared of a little skinny dipping?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, knowing that he'd probably never done it before. "You can stay in the car but we'll probably be awhile," he said as he too rid himself of his clothes, "but know that we'll never let you live it down."

The look Sasuke gave him made him worried to take off his clothes. Seeing someone that attractive naked wasn't a good idea when you're naked. He took a deep breath, he hadn't done anything like it before and when he saw Naruto make his way up a cliff he was unsure. He watched the blond jump off said cliff and start yelling for the other men to do the same.

It wasn't long before the other two of were in the water calling for him to join them. "Don't be a wimp just get in the water," Kiba teased.

Their yelling obviously caused the owner to wake from her sleep as she came out onto her porch. "What have I told you boys?" she asked angrily. "Get off my property I'm calling the cops," she yelled walking back into her house for her phone.  
"Shit," Naruto laughed as they all made their way back to the car. "She's the angry old lady that catches us every time," he told Neji, whom was still in the car, as he quickly got dressed.

"This is why you pick clothes that are easy to put back on when Naruto picks," Kiba said as he got back into the car, mostly dressed.

"Just shut up and drive," a half dressed Sasuke said as he closed the passenger side door, putting his shirt on after he sat down. Naruto just laughed before speeding off and Sasuke said, "You just can't help but piss the old lady off." The blond just grinned as Sasuke shook his head, "Maybe he should try something a little more legal." His suggestion was made as he looked back at Neji.

"What fun would that be?" Naruto asked. All Sasuke had to do was give him a look of disapproval for Naruto to cave in. "Fine we'll go to a club, but I can't promise anything after that," he told the group before driving them into the city. "Let's get shitfaced boys," he said, hoping that the new member would loosen up after a few drinks.

"You're driving remember," Sasuke teased. "You can't get shitfaced," he added, making Naruto a little disappointed.

"Good thing this isn't our last stop then," Naruto said with a grin that told all of them nothing but trouble would come of that night. Naruto's enthusiasm made Neji a little on edge but he hoped a couple of drinks would help.

Neji felt like the odd one out in the club. He was used to fitting in with his friends, at time even being the leader, but in the club scene it was totally different. Somehow Naruto had found a way to be just as crazy as the drunken women he was surrounded by with only one drink in his system. Neji on the other hand was sipping his drink in the sitting area that Sasuke had gotten them into. He wasn't sure where Kiba had disappeared to but Sasuke was in clear site dancing with no one in particular though every gay man and straight woman in the club had tried. The dark haired man was tipsy but not drunk enough to reach his slutty stage from what Neji could tell. Sasuke looked his way and smirked as he broke away from the crowd and to the table they had gotten. "If you're just going to sit here and stare you might as well go home," he told him. "Or you could just finish that drink and come dance with me," the man smirked, waiting for an answer.

Neji didn't even think, he downed the drink in his hand and followed Sasuke onto the dance floor. He had never realized just how sexy Sasuke was without even trying and he couldn't imagine what he'd be like if he did. Neji wasn't accustomed to the party scene in the form of clubbing. He wasn't used to being pressed so close in such a sexual fashion in public.

Sasuke could feel how awkward Neji felt. He grabbed onto his hips as he said in his ear, "Just relax and don't think." He knew that would be difficult for him, it was difficult for Sasuke when he first started to come out with the guys. Sasuke grinded against him and Neji knew that nobody would be able to think with Sasuke so close. A couple songs in it had turned more and more into being sex on a dance floor. They may have been clothed but he had never been so turned on by just dancing. It wasn't until Sasuke actually kissed him that he realized that Sasuke had a tongue ring.

Neji hadn't kissed many people, certainly none with a tongue ring, but he knew that Sasuke was a good kisser. He wasn't sure if it were the kiss or the alcohol that left him in a little bit of a daze. He knew that he had to regain control so he started to be more aggressive. "Something tells me you're more of a freak than you let on to be. I never expected you to have a piercing," he said as he tried to be the one controlling their movements.

"One of Naruto's adventures," Sasuke told him while pulling him off of the dance floor. He pushed him so that he was once again sitting on the couch in the sitting area but he was looking at him as if he were a predator looking at his prey. Without any warning he straddled Neji; that look never leaving his eyes. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see _all _of my tattoos," he whispered in Neji's ear.

Before anything else could be said Naruto walked over, "Has Sasuke already reached his limit?" The blond just laughed at the glare he was receiving from Sasuke. "You're probably traumatizing him," Naruto told him, "I doubt he's ever been sexually harassed in a club."

"It's not harassment if you like it," Sasuke smirked before climbing off Neji. "And no, I have not reached my limit yet," he added before taking Naruto's drink. "But I'll finish yours since you're driving," Naruto looked a little annoyed but he deserved it since he stopped whatever was about to happen.

"What you want to get in trouble for public indecency again?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Seriously he's a slut underneath it all," the blond told Neji. He looked at Sasuke, whom he'd expected to be pissed off by the use of the word slut. "That doesn't bother you anymore?" Naruto asked sounding a little disappointed.

"No I'm a little fond of it now," Sasuke said. "Now what do you want?" he asked Naruto. "If you say just to ruin my joy I'll rip off your dick," Sasuke told him and Neji had a feeling it probably wasn't an empty threat.

"I'm sure," Naruto said with a laugh. "I'm just saving you from getting arrested for public indecency," the blond. Sasuke didn't find it as he gave his infamous death glare. "Yeah, that doesn't scare me anymore," he rolled his eyes, "I told you the night was just beginning."

"Oh trust me, I know it's just beginning," he replied with a smirk. "You're welcome to join, but I highly doubt you want to," he added and Naruto gave him a look of disgust. "That's what I thought," Sasuke cockily said.

Kiba walked up at the end of the conversation and could only laugh at the scene in front of him. "You should go with Naruto," he teased and Naruto just shook his head. When Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand to pull him away from the two men the longhaired man looked terrified. "You're the one that wanted to know more about him," Kiba shrugged, clearly amused. "Have fun," he said.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked as Sasuke led him through the crowd. "I thought we were going to have a crazy night out with Naruto and Kiba," he added. He was pretty sure what Sasuke had in mind but he didn't want to assume. He was unsure whether or not he liked that side of Sasuke, it was exciting but unnerving at the same time.

"Why looking for a way to escape?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in the middle of the crowd. Neji wasn't sure if he were or not but his head moved on it's on when he shook his head no. "I'm fine with some pubic indecency but I doubt that you are," he said. "Or does it turn you on?" he asked as he moved so that he was standing so close that Neji could feel his breath across his face. "You scared?" he challenged.

Neji wasn't one to lose the upper hand so he replied, "Not at all." Seeing the way that Sasuke wanted him he felt more confident, "Lead the way." He followed the younger man outside where he promptly pushed the man against the wall. Sasuke wasn't able to say anything because Neji's lips were immediately on his.

Sasuke was trapped between Neji and the wall and it was clear that he liked it by the way he pulled the man closer. "Someone is feeling aggressive," he said between kisses. He smirked when the other man didn't reply, instead kissing him harder and deeper.

Part of Neji wondered if it were just going to be a one-night stand or something more, but he didn't care. He just enjoyed the feel of Sasuke's body against his, knowing that if they continued it there was a good possibility that it might go too far for being in public. "Your place or mine?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"Mine," Sasuke replied, "it's closer." Neji didn't care to wonder how Sasuke knew where he lived; rather he hailed a taxi to take them to Sasuke's place. The man was clearly sober enough to know what he was doing since he told the driver the address with ease. Neji knew that he wasn't taking advantage of the man and that Sasuke was probably a lot less drunk that he was acting. Neji lost all clear thought when Sasuke kissed him again, not caring that the taxi driver was complaining.

When they pulled up Sasuke quickly paid the man, not caring about getting the change from the money he'd gave the man, saying "keep it" before pulling Neji out of the car.

Things quickly progressed once they were in the house. The only thing in Neji's mind was the feeling of Sasuke's body against his and the clothes came off while they stumbled to Sasuke's bedroom, which was thankfully downstairs. When they got to the room he was quickly pushed onto the bed a Sasuke straddled him. Neji was in no way going to let Sasuke take control so he quickly turned them over so that he was hovering above the younger man, which only seemed to turn Sasuke on more. He would have never pegged Sasuke as a bottom, but he didn't know what to think of the man anymore. At that point he thought nothing was going to be able to surprise him. He was soon proven wrong when Sasuke flipped them once again.

Sasuke had such a look of lust in his eyes that Neji couldn't even explain how he looked. All thought was gone when Sasuke started to kiss his way down Neji's body. He stopped when he got down to the man's erection and looked up at him, which annoyed him and turned him on at the same time. Sasuke took the man into his mouth and he realized that the tongue ring brought pleasure in many ways. He let out a loud moan as Sasuke worked his magic. He was about to release when Sasuke stopped and made his way back up to his mouth. Before Neji could say anything Sasuke said, "I want you to come inside of me." Neji found it extremely sexy and thought he was going to explode right then and there.

Neji had never had experienced such a sexual high that he did that night. That morning he wasn't sure if he should stay or sneak out while Sasuke was asleep. He moved to get out of Sasuke's bed when a strong arm pulled him back, "You ditching out on me Hyuuga?" Neji was surprised but relaxed. "If you leave it'll be a one-night stand, so that's up to you," Sasuke told him before releasing him.

Neji looked at Sasuke, the man looked sexy even when he woke up and his hair a mess. "That depends," Neji said with a little smirk, "are you going to make me breakfast?" Sasuke promptly punched him in the arm and Neji let out a rare laugh. He moved closer to the other man and part of him couldn't wait to get to know all of the sides to Sasuke – even his antisocial asshole side. He knew that he shouldn't like the man, but he also knew that he probably would anyway.

**The End. **

**So what do you think? I know they are quite a bit out of character…**


End file.
